Michael J. Tatum
right|link=File:Michael_J._Tatum.jpg'J.or John Micheal Tatum (born May 25, 1976, McKinney, Texas) is an American voice actor who voiced Kraft Lawrence in the English version of Spice and Wolf. § Biography Tatum has been active from 2004, but made an apperrance in "Dragon Ball" series, as Zarbon, in 1999; and "Yu Yu Hakusho", Hokushin, in 2002. He is also an ADR director and script writer at Funimation & OkraTron 500 providing different voices in English versions for numerous Japanese anime series and video games. In 2005, Tatum was discovered by Funimation ADR director Christopher Bevins, who cast him as Rikichi in ''Samurai 7. Tatum has been cast in several notable roles, in Ouran High School Host Club, Black Butler, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Attack on Titan, and in One Piece. Recently, he was cast as the voice of Rei Ryuugazaki in the English dub of Free! – Eternal Summer. From January 2010 to January 2014, John hosted That Anime Show with friend and co-worker Terri Doty and ADR Engineer Stephen Hoff.2 Numerous times, he has expressed his deep love for anime, Doctor Who, Vincent Price, and William Shakespeare. § Roles Anime: '''1999 * Dragon Ball series – Zarbon (Kai), Spice (Z Remastered) 2002 * Yu Yu Hakusho – Hokushin (Blu-ray Remastered) 2004 * Case Closed – Harrison Blackwell, Matthew Martin, Dr. Clemendale 2005 * Samurai 7 – Rikichi 2006 * Black Cat' – Kosuke Kanzaki' * * Rumbling Hearts – Kisho * * Speed Grapher – Katsuya Shirogane * * Trinity Blood' – Suleyman' 2007 * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad – Jim Walsh * * Glass Fleet – Ulugh Sahne * * One Piece' – Eneru, Dalton, Pearl' * * School Rumble – Hiroyoshi Asō * * SoltyRei Special – Orvis Clayman * * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle – Seishirō Sakurazuka * * Witchblade' – Michael' 2008 * Aquarion' – Toma' * * Baldr Force EXE Resolution – Quon * * Black Blood Brothers – Jiro Mochizuki * * Ghost Hunt – Lin Koujo * * Ouran High School Host Club' – Kyoya Ootori' * * Shuffle!' – Yamaguchi,' * * Sasami: Magical Girls Club – Amitav * * Vexille – Kisaragi * * xxxHolic' – Shizuka Doumeki' 2009 * Baccano! – Isaac Dian * * Big Windup! – Riki Kajiyama * * Blassreiter – Magwald Xargin * * D.Gray-man – Komui Lee * * Dragonaut - The Resonance – Raina Cromwell * * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino – Victor Hilshire (replace toDameon Clarke) * * Heroic Age – Age * * Initial D – Ryosuke Takahashi (Funimation dub) * * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple – Ikki Takeda * * Nabari no Ou – Raikou Shimizu * * Negima!? – Nagi Springfield (Negi's Father) * * Romeo × Juliet' – William' * * Save Me! Lollipop – Ichii * * Sgt. Frog – Dororo * * Shigurui: Death Frenzy – Seigen Irako * * Spice and Wolf' – Kraft Lawrence' * * The Tower of Druaga – Kelb * * xxxHolic: A Midsummer Night's Dream' – Shizuka Doumeki' 2010 * Birdy the Mighty: Decode – Tuto * * Corpse Princess' – Keisei Tagam'i * * Eden of the East' – Kazuomi Hirasawa' * * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood' – Scar (replace to Dameon Clarke)' * * Hetalia: Axis Powers' – France' * * Linebarrels of Iron – Reiji Moritsugu * * My Bride is a Mermaid – Lunar's Papa * * Oh! Edo Rocket – Tenten * * Soul Eater'' – Giriko''' 2011 * '''''Black Butler' – Sebastian Michaelis' * * Chaos;Head – Kouzou Inohana * * Chrome Shelled Regios – Gorneo Luckens * * Dance in the Vampire Bund' – Alphonse Medici Borgiani (CREDITED as John Knell)' * * Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance – Ryoji Kaji * * Fairy Tail' – Simon' * * Ga-Rei: Zero – Michael Kohara * * Hero Tales – Shokaku * * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom – Raymond McGuire * * Rosario + Vampire: Capu2' – Issa Shuzen (Moka's Father, Ep. 13)' * * The Sacred Blacksmith – Sigfried * * Summer Wars' – Wabisuke Jinnouchi' 2012 * .hack//Quantum' – Smith' * * Aria the Scarlet Ammo – Toru Sayonaki, Vlad * * Black Butler II' – Sebastian Michaelis' * * C – Control – The Money and Soul of Possibility – Soichiro Mikuni * * Deadman Wonderland – Nagi Kengamine * * Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker – Regalyan D'Marcall * * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes – Miran Froward * * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Portschach (Ep. 3B), Sam (Ep. 13A) * * Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom – Damon * * Shakugan no Shana – Friagne (Season 2), Balar (Season 3) * * Shangri-La – Shogo Kudo * * Shiki – Seishiro Kirishiki * * Steins;Gate – Rintaro Okabe * * Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike – Garista Luodor 2013 * Aquarion Evol' – Mykage' * * Blood-C: The Last Dark – Kuto * * Future Diary – Masumi Nishijima * * Guilty Crown – Shibungi * * Heaven's Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork – Yoshitsune Houhouin * * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing – Rakesh (Ep. 12), Major Geeth (Eps. 15, 18) * * Shakugan no Shana the Movie – Friagne * * Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar – Ulyte Mesut * * Toriko – Jelly Boy 2014 * A Certain Scientific Railgun S – Haruki Aritomi * * Attack on Titan' – Erwin Smith' * * Code:Breaker – Masaomi Heike * * Date A Live – Kyōhei Kannazuki * * Kamisama Kiss' – Tomoe' * * Karneval – Tsukitachi * * Psycho-Pass series – Therapist * * Space Dandy – Dr. Gel 2015 * Free! – Eternal Summer – Rei Ryugazaki * * Nobunagun - St. Germain * * Tokyo Ravens – Jin Ohtomo * * Tokyo Ghoul √A' – Shuu Tsukiyama' §Video games * Borderlands 2 – Sir Hammerlock * * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! – Sir Hammerlock, Lost Legion Infantry #4, POWERSUIT Pro * * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley – C.O.C, Kung-Fu Karl Weinberg (voice) * * Winklemeyer's Orderlies, Villagers of Nerthus * * Dragon Ball series' – Zarbon' * * Lux-Pain – Arthur Mays, Ray Platiere * * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure' – Eneru' * * Tales of Xillia 2 – Julius Will Kresnik §ADR voice director * Aquarion * * Big Windup! * * Corpse Princess * * Jyu Oh Sei * * Ouran High School Host Club * * Rin ~ Daughters of Mnemosyne * * Romeo x Juliet §ADR script adaptation * Attack on Titan * * Blassreiter * * Deadman Wonderland * * Dragon Ball Z Kai * * Fractale * * Free! Eternal Summer * * Future Diary * * Ga-Rei: Zero * * Hell Girl * * Heroic Age * * Hero Tales * * Initial D * * Is This a Zombie? * * Karneval * * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes * * Mass Effect: Paragon Lost * * Negima!? * * Ouran High School Host Club * * Shangri-La * * Steins;Gate ~Highlight/ delete / add anything you think is important (ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ ~Category:Voice Actors